Na Calada da Noite
by Krika John Lupin
Summary: Remus Lupin se ve apaixonado por Ninphadora Tonks, mas um amor que ele afirma que jamais será conrrespondido.E quem disse que ele não pode ser conrrespondido? Tudo pode acontecer!


Já fazia algum tempo que eu havia reparado nela, não sei, foi instinto, foi simplesmente do nada que eu comecei olhar para ela e isso foi se repetindo todos os dias que eu há via. Nas reuniões, no almoço, no jantar, nas missões, todo tipo de lugar que ela estava comigo.

E isso virou um novo tipo de vício. E parece que eu, ou sei lá o que, acrescento mais uma coisa além de eu ficar olhando ela vinte e quatro horas por dia, eu acabava rindo das piadas e brincadeiras dela. Snape até me deu uma bronca, pois sou uma pessoa dedicada e não posso me distrair com nada, segundo ele.

Eu acho que isso virou um passatempo na minha vida cotidiana, bom, sei lá. Mas parecia que cada dia ficava mais forte a vontade de olhá-la, sabe? Essa vontade era tanta que eu quase explodi e voei atrás dela. Por sorte ela chegou antes se não eu iria acabar fazendo uma loucura.

Os dias na Ordem haviam mudado e eu não me sentia mais entediado, exceto pelo fato do Snape estar sempre pegando no meu pé, dizendo que estou muito preguiçoso e que tenho tomar juízo se não vou acabar enlouquecendo. É lógico que isso nunca vai mais acontecer já que a Ninphadora Tonks mudou minha vida completamente.

Desde que Sirius morreu, eu me sinto completamente sozinho, não tenho com quem compartilhar essa felicidade que estou tendo. Dia e noite eu faço trabalhos para a Ordem, menos nos dia de Lua Cheia, a noite em que me transformo, mas acho que ninguém compreende que sou sozinho.

Não estou me queixando da vida que tenho, mas às vezes tenho vontade de gritar e falar tudo que eu tinha pra dizer. Sou gentil e dentro dessa gentileza vive escondido um homem que tem vontade de falar para todo mundo que pela primeira vez na vida esta apaixonado. Se é que eu posso chamar isso de amor.

Falar para ela? Nem morto, na verdade eu estaria cometendo um grande erro. E se ela me rejeitasse? Coisa que eu sei que pode acontecer. E se risse da minha cara? Não, ela é gentil e vai saber lidar com isso, talvez quem sabe eu fique de boca calada, coisa que ninguém quer que eu faça. Estou errado? Pode dizer, diga nos comentários da fic!

Dumbledore sumiu de novo e todos nós estamos muito cansados. Molly já preparou o jantar e eu estou aqui nesse quarto desde manhã e não sai ainda. Meus pensamentos viraram um tipo de diário e se eu quiser posso transferi-los para o papel, mas creio que alguém pode ler.

- Remus venha jantar – disse a Sra.Weasley coma metade do corpo para dentro do quarto.

- Claro Molly, já vou descer – respondi num suspiro.

- Não demore se não irá esfriar – disse ela fechando a porta.

Me levantei em seguida. Creio que ela não tenha se referido ao jantar quando disse para eu não demorar. Ela vai brigar comigo se eu não jantar desta de vez, e todos sabemos como a Sra.Weasley fica quando esta brava não é?

Desde eu conheci a Sra.Weasley, ela tem me tratado como um filho, não estou dizendo que ela substituiu minha mãe, coisa que eu jamais faria, estou dizendo que desde minha mãe morreu ninguém nunca mais fez meu jantar ou perguntou para mim se estou bem, não como a Sra.Weasley faz. Ela é uma tipo de Mãe Emergência, qualquer um pode ir pedir ajuda a ela que ela ajuda.

Além da Sra.Weasley a Tonks foi um tipo de Luz que veio na minha vida, eu estava já muito deprimido por causa de Sirius, mas parece que ela, mesmo não sabendo fez que acreditar que tenho uma chance de...bom, eu ia falar outra coisa e não o que devia, desculpe!

Tentei dar um jeito no meu cabelo, mas não adianta ele continuava em pé, sai do quarto e me dirigi a cozinha, reparei que estava sem movimento a Ordem, abri delicadamente a porta da cozinha e vi ela lá sentada.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntei antes que eu pirasse.

- Quem sabe? – disse Tonks. Ah...como o sorriso dela é lindo.

- Bom já está tudo pronto. Então, eu já vou indo – disse a Sra.Weasley.

- Ir aonde? – perguntamos eu e Tonks juntos.

- Dumbledore me pediu um favor – respondeu ela.

- Você tem falado com Dumbledore? – perguntei pasmo.

- Não exatamente, só hoje ele falou comigo para pedir esse favor – respondeu ela.

- Ah tá... – falei desanimado.

- Até breve. E Tonks; certifique-se de que ele coma tudo, sim? – disse a Sra.Weasley.

- Claro Molly – riu ela. Mas como ela fica linda rindo.

- Ele anda um pouco pálido...

Dizendo isso, a Sra.Weasley se retirou da cozinha, deixando eu e Tonks sozinhos, na verdade sozinhos em toda Ordem. Eu estava com fome, mas perdi o apetite quando percebi ela me olhando. A Tonks me deixa fraco, com vontade de não fazer nada.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou ela gentil.

- Vou – respondi quase que nem um sussurro.

- Remus? Você está bem? – perguntou ela gentil, novamente.

- Perfeito – falei sem graça.

- Você me parece um tanto distante daqui – falou ela sorrindo.

Ela falou e eu não consegui responder, bom, ela tinha razão, eu estava mesmo distante dali e nos meus pensamentos, ela estava comigo. Durante o jantar não nos falamos, só se ouvia o barulho dos talheres batendo no prato e para minha felicidade eu peguei ela olhando para mim. Mas será que ela desconfia de algo?

Ela estava sentada na outra ponta da mesa de frente para mim, estávamos trocando olhares e eu quase falei para ela que a amo, mas me engasguei com a carne.

- Tome algo! – ofereceu ela desesperada.

- Eu tô bem – falei roco.

- Ia dizer algo? – perguntou ela, mas como ela sabia? Deduziu ou sabia de algo?

- Talvez – escapou da minha boca. Burro, Remus burro, não deveria ter falado nada seu idiota.

- Eu gosto de Você – disse ela rapidamente.

- Que? – falei branco, roxo, rosa, vermelho, todas as cores juntas.

- Tipo – ela se levantou e se sentou na cadeira ai meu lado – Nunca tivemos tempo de conversar a sós e hoje que temos estamos tão calados.

- Não tenho o que falar – respondi sorrindo.

- O Silêncio. Você gosta do silêncio? – perguntou ela quase me beijando.

- Às vezes sim e às vezes não.

- Remus eu...eu... – ela estava gaguejando e talvez, acho, esse seria o momento certo para eu dizer o que sinto, mas uma voizinha diz para mim esquecer ela e outra fala o contrário. Eu não posso viver a vida toda com esse segredo, eu vou falar! Não, eu não vou! Vou sim!

- Tonks – falei pegando nas mãos dela – Eu sei que isso irá parecer meio absurdo para você, mas eu tenho que confessar uma coisa que eu guardo comigo há quase um ano.

- Eu te amo! – disse ela quase chorando.

- Que? – perguntei todo paspalho.

- Eu amo você Remus e se isso for uma coisa absurda diga agora – agora ela estava chorando.

Deus, que bem eu fiz para você me dar ela, a pessoa que eu jamais sonhei em ter em meu lado e que hoje amo mais do que a minha própria vida?

- Tonks eu...

- Desculpe, eu não deveria ter falado nada, desculpe – ela se levantou, mas foi como aquele instinto, eu a segurei e me levantei. Estávamos próximos e eu podia sentir a respiração dela e eu acho que ela podia sentir a minha.

Eu elevei minhas mãos ao rosto dela e limpei as lagrimas que teimavam em cair. Ela ficava perfeita de robe laranja e com calça verde. Hoje ela estava de cabelos castanhos escuros. Eu senti ela se segurar no meu roupão. Realmente estávamos próximos.

- Tonks eu também te amo e eu queria te dizer isso há muito tempo, mas ninguém deixava – falei.

- Por favor, não brinque comigo – chorava ela.

- E por que eu iria brincar com você? – falei quase gaguejando.

Nervoso? Não, eu não estava. Na verdade eu estava prestes a desmaiar de tanta vergonha que senti. As palavras voaram da minha boca e quando me dei conta, já havia me declarado a ela. Ela encostou sua cabeça em meu peito e eu a abracei.

- Seu coração está acelerado – disse ela.

- Por você.

Ela se afastou, mas eu me aproximei e a beijei, um beijo que só achei que poderia acontecer nos meus sonhos mais impossíveis e ela retribuiu. Se não me falhe a memória, o beijo durou horas e quando me separei dela vi a Sra.Weasley sorrindo para mim. Eu corei e Tonks também.

- Eu esqueci minha varinha, podem continuar – disse ela indo embora.

Eu sei que eu não poderia e nem sei se ela aceitaria, mas fiz. Eu segurei a mão dela e para minha surpresa ela me puxou para o quarto. Esse era meu plano, mas ela o executou primeiro.

Tomara que a Sra.Weasley só voltei amanhã. Ia ser chato se ela voltasse antes...

**FIM**


End file.
